clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel
A duel is similar to a tournament-style 2 out of 3 match except it is 1 vs 1. Every duel costs 2500 Gold and 1 Duel Ticket. Since April 2013, dueling has only been open to players over level 100. Prizes *'Win' - 1 Gold Pack *'Defeat' - 1,000 Gold Ranking Based on your rank, you may also buy items from the store with Gold. How do duels work? How Am I Matched? Players are matched against opponents within 5 Ranks below or above them, thus a rank 10 may be placed against a Rank 5 through Rank 15. Level is not taken into account for this. Points Gained by Rank 5 Higher = 11 Points 4 Higher = 10 Points 3 Higher = 9 Points 2 Higher = 8 Points 1 Higher = 7 Points Equal Rank = 6 Points 1 Lower = 5 Points 2 Lower = 4 Points 3 Lower = 3 Points 4 Lower = 2 Points 5 Lower = 1 Point Points Lost by Rank As of the August 14th, 2012 update, players will not lose any points when losing. Instead, they will gain 1 point. 5 Higher = 1 Point 4 Higher = 1 Points 3 Higher = 2 Points 2 Higher = 2 Points 1 Higher = 3 Points Equal Rank = 3 Points 1 Lower = 4 Points 2 Lower = 4 Points 3 Lower = 5 Points 4 Lower = 5 Points 5 Lower = 6 Points How Do the Double Duel Points Work? They add up to a total. So at Rank 3 you have a 5% chance to earn Double Duel Points, at Rank 7 it becomes a 10% chance and so on. You'll earn double the amount of points you'd normally obtain from the encounter, so if you would normally earn 6 points you'd earn 12 instead. Again this is a chance effect and does not always trigger. How Do Extra Duel Tickets Work? This increases your daily allotment of Duel Tickets, allowing you to duel more frequently. This also affects the amount of tickets that are recharged every day. So as an example: at Rank 2 you'll recharge up to 12 Duel Tickets a day instead of 10. What Are Safe Points? (Almost) nothing since the August 14th, 2012 patch. A safe point means you cannot go below that rank ever, and may always obtain the rewards up to that rank. This happens every 4 Ranks and is depicted by the bar separating every 4 Ranks. Thus upon reaching Rank 5 you'll always have access to rewards for Ranks 1 through 5. Due to poor implementation of August 14th, 2012 patch, you still need to win to step over safe point. This means if you loose and you get 1 point, which will be enough for new rank (that is safe pointed), you wont get the rank even when you have enough points, you will need to win some duel to access the new rank and reward. My deck is blocked from the Duel, but I met all the requirements! Although not directly shown in the game interface, Torment is banned from PvP games, including Duels. Try to compose your deck without Torment and try again. Category:Terms Category:Game